


Crush

by musiclovinchic93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Jack and Castiel both like y/n. Who will she choose?





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by [bangtasticalbob](https://www.tumblr.com/search/bangtasticalbob) @Bangtasticalbob
> 
> This is an unbeta’d fictional piece. Any mistakes are mine. I do not own anything thing from Supernatural. If you are interested in being a beta please let me know, I would like to get a beta so I can make my fic’s better. Please reblog and comment if you like it or anything else I write.

You can feel the cold spring wind nip at your face as you exit the abandoned warehouse that a nest of vampires had taken refuge. You don’t normally go on hunts anymore, but Sam begged you to back them up and you agreed. It was almost midnight and you could go for some food after the workout you just had.

“You boys hungry for some burgers?” you ask.

“Hell yeah!” Dean said. You laughed as Sam shook his head at Dean’s fist bump into the air.

“What about you Jack?” you ask.

“Um, sure,” Jack whispered. He put his hand on the back of his head and start scratching his scalp. He kept his gaze towards the ground not looking at you. Thinking it was just exhaustion from taking out a huge vampire nest you think nothing of his avoidance.

“You okay Jack?” Sam asked. “You have been acting weird since y/n joined us for this hunt.”

“I think so,” Jack replied. “I have this weird feeling in my chest whenever I am around y/n. My chest starts to hurt, and I can’t look at her without feeling the heat in my face. Is something wrong with me? Sam laughs and slaps Jack on his back.

“No, you just have a crush on y/n,” Sam replied. Sam started walking to the Impala after Dean. Jack followed shortly after.

“Jack you get in back with y/n and Sam will sit in the front,” Dean grunted. He was hungry and wanted his burger.

“Okay,” Jack whispered.

Jack let y/n get in first then he joined her. He sat as far away from her as possible.

“You know Jack I won’t bite,” you said. Jack wouldn’t meet your gaze. You looked up at the brothers to figure out what was going on. Dean was keeping his eyes on the road not paying attention and you could see Sam trying to hide his chuckles.

When you turn your gaze back to Jack, all you could see was Castiel.

“Hey Cas!” you said. “Why weren’t you on the hunt with us?”

“Hello y/n.,” Castiel replied. “I was busy with heaven business.”

“Cool,” you reply. You face the other way and stare out the window.

Blurs of trees and signs pass. You hear some murmuring between Castiel and Jack. You pretend to fall asleep on Castiel’s shoulder so you could eavesdrop on their conversation.

“You sure you are okay Jack?” Castiel asked. “Your heart is beating at an accelerated pace and you are shaking your legs.”

“Yes, Sam says I am okay,” Jack replied. “He said I have a crush on y/n.”

You felt Castiel stiffen at Jack’s words. You tried not to make any sounds as you listen.

“Is that bad?” Jack asked Castiel. “You don’t seem to like that.”

“No Jack, it is not bad,” Castiel responds. “I also like y/n.”

You feel your eyes open and go wide hearing his comment. You quickly shut your eyes before anyone notices you opened them.

How can they both like you? Your nothing special. You’re a retired hunter who works in a gas station to make ends meet. You have been told before that you are good looking, but you never believed the boys when they told you.

“Y/n wake up, we have arrived at the diner,” Castiel said. He shook you lightly and you pretended to wake up. You followed the boys into the diner and took a seat in between Jack and Castiel. You looked at the menu and decided to get your favorite burger, fries, and a drink. When the waitress left with everyone’s orders, you felt the tension between Castiel and Jack. Sam looked between the three of you and tried to hide his laughter with coughs.

“You okay Sammy?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, just had some water stuck in my throat,” Sam replied. Dean shrugged off Sam’s lie and turned towards us.

“So what are you going to do now kiddo?” Dean asked you.

“Not sure,” you replied. “Probably go back to my job at the gas station.”

“You sure you want to stay in retirement?” Dean asked. “You were amazing back there and we could always use a kick-ass hunter like you with us for more hunts.”

“I don’t know, I do miss hunting but at the same time I like the stability of an apple pie life.” Your reply.

“Have you been seeing anyone?” Sam asks.

“No,” you reply. You feel both Jack and Castiel’s shoulders relax. “I haven’t really met anyone I liked that would stick around after finding out I used to hunt things that go bump in the night.”

“That’s a shame,” Dean replies.

“Yeah, what Dean says,” Sam said. “You are one hell of a catch and anyone would be glad to have you.” You watched his gaze flicker between the boys sitting next to you. The awkwardness at the table after Sam’s comment is thick and marble. You give silent praises as the waitress brings you your food.

Once everyone except for Castiel starts eating their food, the awkwardness seems to fade. While eating, you played the pros and cons in your head of coming out of retirement and hunting again.

“Hey Dean, were you serious with your offer to join you guys hunting?” you ask.

“Hell yeah!” Dean replied.

“I think I am going to take you up on that,” you reply. “I need more action in my life and this is the best way to get it.”

“Awesome!” Dean said.

“Welcome to the team,” Sam said.

“Glad to be back in the hunting business!” you reply.

Once the boys get up and head back to the impala Castiel disappears. Probably going back to heaven to deal with more business. You see Jack walking back to the Impala and you run to catch up with him.

“Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?” you ask.

“Sure,” he replies. He moves his gaze to the ground.

“I know you have a crush on me, Jack,” you said. “I have a crush on you too.” Jacks head swings up and he looks at you.

“Really?” He whispers.

“Yeah,” you reply. “How about we use our downtime between hunts to get to know each other better?”

“I would like that,” Jack said.

“Awesome,” you reply. You lean in to give Jack a hug and he hugs you back. You take his hand and guide him toward the Impala. Excitement fills your veins at the idea of getting to know the Nephilim better.


End file.
